japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Hyuga Hiashi
Hyuga Hiashi (日向ヒアシ) is a shinobi from Konohagakure as well as the current head of the Hyuga clan. He is the older twin brother of the late Hyuga Hizashi, and the uncle to the late Hyuga Neji. He is also the husband to Hinata and Hanabi's mother, including the father of Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Hanabi. He is also the father in law of Uzumaki Naruto. And lastly the grandfather of Uzumaki Boruto and Uzumaki Himawari. Background Hiashi was born only seconds before his twin brother Hyuga Hizashi, making Hiashi the head of the Hyuga clan and Hizashi a member of the branch house, whose only purpose in life would be to protect members of the main house. Years later, when Hyuga Neji was born, Hizashi became bitter that his son would never be able to reach his full potential like a member of the main house, causing him to be openly resentful of Hiashi and his daughter, Hyuga Hinata. Hiashi was also responsible for branding the family's curse seal on Neji's forehead, further straining the relationship between the two brothers. When their children sparred with one another, Hiashi would try to talk about their childhood. But Hizashi would interrupt him whenever he tried to speak to him. One day during Hinata's training, overwhelmed with resentment and anger, Hizashi gave Hinata a murderous glare, Hiashi sensed the killing intent and activated the curse seal on his younger brother, causing him intense pain. He told Hizashi to leave as he would no longer tolerate incidents like this, telling him to never forget his duties. During a visit to Konoha by a Head Ninja of Kumogakure, who had come to the village to sign a peace treaty, a young Hinata was kidnapped. Hiashi however saved her, quickly killing her would-be kidnapper, only to discover that it was the Kumogakure ambassador. Kumogakure demanded Hiashi's head in return for the life he had taken, or risk resuming open warfare between the two villages. Konoha, wishing to avoid another conflict, was compelled to comply, but was not willing to fulfil Kumogakure's desire of getting to study the Byakugan. Their father suggested that Hizashi be used as a body double, since his cursed seal would seal off his Byakugan upon his death. Although Hiashi tried to find an alternative to this, Hizashi insisted, saying that he would finally get to choose his own fate (to make up for his wrongdoings against Hiashi), and save his brother's life. Before going to his death, he asked Hiashi to someday tell Neji about why he had made his decision. He had attended Hizashi's funeral, and after Hinata came back home from the memorial service. However he was unaware that Naruto had brought his daughter home. He then tells Hinata as heiress to the clan that for her sake and for their family sacrifices had been made. Hiashi then says it's about time Hinata has learn about these feelings. Originally, Hiashi had trained Hinata to become the successor of the Hyuga clan. However, Hinata's lack of confidence ultimately led him to decide she was not worthy. He instead turned his attention to his younger daughter, Hyuga Hanabi. Personality Hiashi's general personality is very stern and strict, as he assigned both his daughters arduous training, and rarely compliments their performance. Hiashi was willing to use the cursed seal to punish his brother and nephew for showing aggression towards the Main House. This stern nature is especially true with Hyuga Hinata; when she was assigned to Yuhi Kurenai, he told her that he was unconcerned about the possibility that she would die, saying that the Hyuga clan had no use for a weak successor. However, he truly cares for them as part of the family as seen in his hesitation to allow his brother to die to protect the secrets of the Byakugan, including that he didn't want Neji to experience loneliness. Similarly, he did not view Hinata's talent or potential weak, but her drive to succeed as the successor of the Hyuga clan. In the anime, Hiashi believed she was worthy of being successor, as he repeatedly try to motivate her, but ultimately was convinced by his father to focus on the well-being of the entire clan, therefore reluctantly disinheriting Hinata of her status. In the anime, when Hinata began truly pushing herself to improve, Hiashi openly applauded her even giving her advice whenever she was about to leave for a mission. Hiashi was also very proud to hear of how hard Hinata fought against Pain. While a proud man who openly believes the Hyuga is the strongest clan of Konoha, Hiashi is also very honest, as he believed Hyuga Hizashi should have been the clan's successor after seeing Neji's pure talent and potential since he far surpassed both his daughters'. Also having great humility, Hiashi began to have doubts of the clan's caste system after the noble sacrifice his brother made. Knowing of Neji's animosity towards the Main House for its treatment towards the Branch House, soon after Uzumaki Naruto, made Neji question his choices in life, as the one who instilled Neji with such anger. It was during this time that Hiashi decided to make amends with his nephew, and openly chose to train Neji in the Hyuga clan's full arts. Also, as this was considered a taboo to pass down secret techniques to the Branch House, this showed that Hiashi had become much more lenient and is not as strictly devoted to traditions, now desiring to end the rift within the clan, thus somewhat merging the two houses. Whenever he is not in the village, Hiashi would be concerned for the village's well being. Such as during Pain's invasion when he came back to the village to see that it was destroyed. But he was surprised to learn that it was Naruto who saved everyone, after he was protected and inspired by Hinata who risked her life to help Naruto. This led for him to help out the village being repaired and to train Hanabi harder than before. Even during the Fourth Shinobi War, when he fought against his reincarnated little brother upon being surprise to see him. Hiashi told Hizashi that Hinata and Neji are protecting one another instead of showing hatred for both sides of their clan. When he was battling against the Ten Tails he told Obito not to underestimate the Hyuga clan. However when the battle against the Ten Tails got too serious, he was deeply sad that Neji got kill while protecting Naruto and Hinata during the Ten Tails attack. Hiashi even begged Hizashi to forgive him for not protecting Neji. When Naruto gave Hinata some of Kurama's chakra, Hiashi was surprised that Hinata had master the Eight Trigrams 64 Palms Technique, including that Naruto was able to gave him, and the whole Allie Shinobi Force Kurama's chakra to battle with. Two years after the war ended, Hiashi also showed concern for his body guards when they were fighting Toneri's bandage puppets. He even refused to join forces with Toneri, by showing that he has the Will of Fire in him. When he was attacked by the spheres, he showed pride while trying to get away from the enemy. Upon falling unconscious after getting away from Toneri, he was unaware that he made contact with Uchiha Sasuke who had found him unconscious. When he got back to Konoha thanks to Sasuke's help, he was brought to Kakashi who was surprised to see him. While being in the hospital, Hiashi told Kakashi not to destroy the Moon since he had a feeling that Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi were still on there, which turned out to be true when he saw Toneri's attack split the moon in half. After the battle was over, he was relieved to hear that Naruto saved both of his daughters from being killed. A few months after the ordeal with Toneri, he happily attended Naruto and Hinata's wedding by welcoming Naruto into the family. His personality of being a hardworking father, and a leader at the same time was eventually passed down to his son in law, Naruto. Despite this in later years, Hiashi is shown to become much more light-hearted and cheerful, doting over his grandchildren Boruto and Himawari. He is also apparently close with Naruto as his son-in-law addresses him as "Father". At the same time, as noted by Hanabi, Hiashi retains his tendency to not hold back against anyone once engaging in combat. Appearance Being an identical twin, Hiashi is a mirror image of his brother Hizashi with the exception of an unmarked forehead. He has long, black hair (sometimes depicted as brown in the anime), and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He normally wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. As part of the Allied Shinobi Forces, he donned the standard uniform of the Konoha shinobi, along with a black forehead protector (bandanna-style in the anime) of the alliance. Years later, Hiashi began showing noticeable signs of ageing: his hair has mostly turn grey, especially across his temples. He is also somewhat thinner, and has gained various wrinkles; at the corners of his mouth, around the eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. Ablities As the leader of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi is undoubtedly a powerful shinobi. He is well-versed in all of his clan's secret techniques and fighting style. He is said to have more knowledge and understanding of his clan and their abilities than anyone. His prowess proved crucial during the Invasion of Konoha, where he took on and defeated several Sunagakure and Otogakure shinobi at the same time. During the Fourth Shinobi War, Hiashi could also help battle the Ten-Tails itself, being able to deflect some of its tails while fighting alongside his allies. In his older age, his health has seemingly diminished somewhat, as Hanabi was against Hiashi even engaging in a sparring match against Boruto in fear of his back. As the head of the clan and a main branch member, he is proficient with the clan's special juinjutsu that is used to brand branch house member of the Hyuga clan. With it, Hiashi can at a moment's notice activate the cursed seal to subdue his targe Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Hiashi possesses the Byakugan: a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants him an almost 360° field of vision (with the exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), x-ray vision and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. He was also able to use the dōjutsu's extensive visual range to watch as a far off village was destroyed in an instant by the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Ball. In the anime, his prowess was also shown great enough to read the thoughts and feels of those he looks at, as he quickly knew what Boruto was thinking. Gentle Fist Also, as the head of his clan, he is well-versed in all of his clan's secret techniques. While the full extent of his prowess remains unknown, during Orochimaru's invasion, Hiashi demonstrated tremendous skill by repelling several Oto and Suna ninja with the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique. He also showed his great skill with the Gentle Fist when he killed the Head Ninja of Kumogakure with a single strike to the chakra pathway system around his heart and left the fight unharmed. During Orochimaru's invasion, Hiashi demonstrated tremendous skill with the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique, able to expand its range great enough to swiftly repel several Oto and Suna ninja simultaneously. When collaborating with his nephew, Neji, they were able to combine the force of their Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique and deflect the Ten-Tails' tail without giving any ground. He can also use the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm with such force using his both hands, that he was able to buffet one of the Ten-Tails' tails away by himself. He can also use the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to hit targets seemingly out of his range. Naruto (Part I) Chunin Exam arc Hiashi made his first début in Kurenai's flashback, when she was watching Hinata's and Neji's match in the preliminary matches of the Chunin Exams. Hiashi debuted for the first time (in person) with Hanabi, watching Neji's match during the final rounds. He was amazed that Neji had been able to learn the main house's secret techniques by himself, but was disappointed by Neji's resentment of the main house, and his strong belief in fate. After Neji lost to Uzumaki Naruto, and seemed to have found himself at a crossroads in his life from Naruto's words, Hiashi decided to tell him about the circumstances surrounding Hizashi's death. Although Neji did not initially believe him, Hiashi's bowing to him for forgiveness showed him that it was true. In the anime, he also gives Neji a letter written by Hizashi, explaining the circumstances surrounding his death. Invasion of Konoha arc When the invasion that was devised by the Otogakure and the once allied Sunagakure ninja began, Hiashi assisted the other Konoha shinobi in driving the renegade forces out of the village. Surrounded by shinobi, one of whom confidently commented that there was only one opponent and several of them. With his Byakugan activated, Hiashi used the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven to defeat them all in one fell swoop. He then told them that the Hyūga were the strongest in Konoha; a fact they would do well to remember. In the anime, after a pair of Kumogakure ninja tried to steal the Byakugan, kidnapping Hinata once again. After hearing about what happened from his father, he and Hyuga Ko set out to rescue Hinata. He arrives just as Neji is about to be struck fatally after trying to save Hinata. Hiashi blocks the attack using the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. Upon realizing who he was, the ninja attempts to flee, but Hiashi uses the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to stop him. When Neji questions him on why he'd leave the battlefield to come after them, Hiashi tells Neji that Hinata is his precious daughter, and that Neji his nephew, is a precious memento of his late brother. Sasuke Retrieval arc Towards the end of the arc, after the Sasuke Retrieval Team returned to the village and Neji was resuscitated by the medics at the hospital, Hiashi began taking a more active role in Neji's training. They were seen at the Hyūga estate sparring until Hinata brought them tea and Hiashi declared that they should take a break. During this time, the three casually chatted until Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, and Aburame Shino arrived on the compound to get Hinata. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Invasion of Pain arc Hiashi was noted to be away with Hanabi during Pain's attack on Konoha. He left Hinata's protection to Hyuga Ko during his absence. In the anime, while he and his younger daughter were dealing with political matters between the Hyuga and allied clans, they received word about the attack. Upon returning the village, they were horrified at the level of destruction following the attack and even more surprised to hear that no one died. What truly amazed Hanabi and he father was that it was Uzumaki Naruto who saved everyone, after he was protected and inspired by Hinata who risked her life to help Naruto. Later, seeing Hinata grow so strong and determined yet retained her kindness, Hanabi was very happy for her sister in finding her own path, becoming determined to do the same. In the spirit of this, she cheerfully asked her father to train her, to which the father proudly agreed. Adventures at Sea arc At a meeting held by the Hyuga clan regarding the impending war, Neji is appointed as the commander of the clan on the frontlines by Hiashi which shocked some of the members. Hinata later meets with Kurenai where she is told by Nara Shikamaru that he and quite a few of the other members of the Konoha 11 had seen Naruto since he left the village and that Tsunade was looking for her. Hopeful that Tsunade had in fact requested her to go on a mission so she could see Naruto she goes in search of her only to be disappointed. She along with the other females of the Konoha 11 and Shiho are later invited by Tenten to a girls night out Yakiniku Q. Somewhat saddened that he wasn't invited, Akimichi Choji comes up with the idea of a guys night out at the same place. The two groups talk about Naruto and the past, reminiscing about the first Chūnin Exams,and Uzumaki Naruto. The girls are later joined by Shizune and a moderately intoxicated Tsunade. Tsunade attempts to apologise for how she dismissed Hinata earlier but Hinata tells her it was fine as she knew what she had to do. The next day during her training with Neji she tells him that she bore no ill will towards him for her father's decision and that he was the right person to lead them in the war. Fourth Shinobi War arc When Hiashi returned to Konohagakure, he was assigned to the First Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces under Darui's command. While his division was taking up their post and Akatsuki's army was starting to advance, Hiashi used his Byakugan and saw not only the White Zetsu Army clones, but many revived shinobi mixed in with them as well, including, much to his shock, his brother, as well as Kato Dan and Sarutobi Asuma amongst the reincarnated shinobi. Hiashi confronted Hizashi who cursed that though the branch family was supposed to protect the main house, he stood before him as an enemy and lamented that this must be his fate for defying the main house while he was alive. Remembering his brother's last words to him before his death, Hiashi stated that there was no such fate and that Neji and Hinata were on the battlefield fighting alongside one another to prove that, not as branch house and main house members, but as two comrades protecting one another. With this, the two brothers began battling. As the battle at the coast concluded, Hiashi stood on Choji's colossal fist as the latter restrained his brother in his fist. Hiashi along with the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces later relocated to the battlefield where the jinchuriki were located. Announcing their arrival, Hiashi apologised to his fellow jonin that they had kept them waiting so long, and then commended Ino for throwing the beast's attack off even though her control of the Ten-Tails was short lived. Hiashi later stood alongside the other members of the Allied Shinobi Forces to face their opposition. As the Alliance's attempt to incapacitate the Ten-Tails proved futile, and the now fully-matured beast emerged from the hole it had been trapped in Hiashi noted that its Tailed Beast Ball destroyed an entire town far away in an instant. He also watched on after he realised that the next blast was headed towards the Alliances' Headquarters. Instructing Neji to use the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique along with him as the Ten-Tails attacked once more, Hiashi later told Naruto that this wasn't the time to get distracted. He goes on to tell him that in war there was always the possibility that people might die, but they had to fight on to ensure that everyone didn't die and that he, Neji, and Hinata were going to protect him on the battlefield. Deflecting the subsequent projectiles which rained down on them, Hiashi used the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm technique to deflect the beast's tail, which was headed straight for them only to see the beast launch an pinpoint attack at Naruto and Hinata. Afraid that neither Neji nor Hinata would not be able to deflect it in time, Hiashi watched in horror as his nephew used his body as a shield to protect Naruto and Hinata and later passed away, having been heavily injured. As Hiashi watched on, he apologized to his brother for not being able to protect Neji. After Hinata had been enveloped with Kurama's chakra, Hiashi watched on in amazement as she was able to deflect on the the beast's tail with a simple Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. He then received some of the Nine-Tails' chakra from Naruto. Hiashi later watched on as the events unfolded on the battlefield. When the Ten-Tails' body disappeared from the battlefield, and an Akimichi beside him questioned whether or not the beast had been defeated, Hiashi told him that was not the case. He was put under a genjutsu by Madara, and was free from the technique by Naruto and Sasuke after the war ended. After the war was over, Hiashi alongside with his clan attended Neji's funeral. Blank Period Many years later in Konoha, Hiashi was giving an invitation by Naruto and Hinata to attend their wedding. On the day of the wedding, guests start arriving at the ceremony to be held under the Hokage Monument. Hiashi is shown with his daughter Hanabi while approaching Naruto and Hinata as the older couple hold their hands tightly. In the anime, he also smiles at the newly wed couple. Epilogue :Boruto Naruto Next Generations (Anime) As Boruto begins insisting that he has manifested the Byakugan, Naruto decides to bring him to Hiashi for answers. After doting on his grandchildren — much to Boruto's embarrassment — Naruto and Boruto explain the situation. Upon hearing this, Hiashi educates his grandson on the history of the Byakugan and then decides to test Boruto with a sparring match to see whether he has truly awakened the dojutsu. Boruto then faced off against Hanabi. Ultimately, the heiress easily defeated her nephew, leading everyone to conclude that Boruto had in indeed not manifested his Byakugan. Afterwards, it was decided that Naruto and his kids spend the night in the Hyūga house. As Hanabi plays with Boruto and Himawari as they are still eating, Naruto is about to scold them, but Hiashi tells Naruto not to mind them, as it's a special day. After dinner, Boruto shared tea Hiashi and began discussing his kids. He noted that he was happy to see that Boruto's false declarations about the Byakugan were not a mere attempt for attention, believing that Boruto did indeed obtain something special. He also admitted his relief that after all of Boruto's easy accomplishments thanks to his raw talent, it would be good for him to finally learn what it is like to struggle. He also confided to Hiashi that Himawari has seemingly been unable to access her Byakugan since her first usage, which Hiashi insisted to keep him informed on. As Naruto leaves the room, Hiashi tells Naruto that he is worry about him but Naruto tells his father that he is just following his Ninja Way. Film Appearances Naruto Shippuuden movie 5 During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Hiashi can been seen amongst the villagers. Naruto Shippuuden movie 7 Two years after the Fourth Shinobi War, Hiashi and his bodyguards were confronted by Otsutsuki Toneri. After turning down his request, he is attacked and left defeated by Toneri's puppets. Heavily injured, Hiashi attempts to make his way to Konoha but collapses on route where he is rescued by Uchiha Sasuke. Later Sasuke returns Hiashi to Konoha in order for his injuries to be tended to. After the five Kage decided to destroy the moon, Hiashi pleads to Kakashi to reconsider as both of his daughters were on the moon. He later attends Hinata and Naruto's wedding. By welcoming the boy into his family alongside Hanabi. Video Games Hyuga Hiashi appears as a background character in all the following video games: *Naruto Shinobi Collection (playable) *Naruto Shinobi Collection Shippu Ranbu (playable) *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing (playable) *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (not playable) *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 (not playable) *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 (not playable) *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 (not playable) *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 (not playable) Quotes *(To Hyuga Neji) "Hinata is my precious daughter. And you are the precious memento of my late brother." Relationships 'Hyuga Elder' 'Hyuga Hizashi' Hyuga Hizashi is Hiashi younger twin brother. Hiashi cares about his little brother, even though he never admits it. But when Neji was 4 years old on Hinata's third birthday, Hiashi had to put the curse seal on his brothers son. This caused Hiashi to had a strained relationship with his little brother. When Hiashi was training his daughter and sense killing intent from Hizashi. Hiashi activated the curse seal making his brother scream in pain. He told Hizashi to leave and never forget his place. Hiashi also told his brother to never do this again. When Hiashi saved Hinata from getting kill by a Kumo shinobi. The enemy village demanded for Hiashi's dead body. When the meeting took place with Hiruzen. The Hyuga clan decided to have Hizashi take Hiashi place so the Byakugan can be seal away. Hiashi was shock and was against to plan because he didn't want his little brother kill. Hizashi pinned him down and he told Hiashi that he still hates their clan. When Hiashi tells him what he do because he still has Neji, Hizashi told him that he only showed Neji his ugly side. Before going to his death, Hizashi told Hiashi to tell Neji that he did this to be free of his curse seal but also did this to protect Hiashi, the whole clan and the village. Hiashi reunites with his little brother during the Fourth Shinobi War. At first Hiashi was shock that his little brother was reincarnated to fight against him. When Hiashi spoke with his little brother on the battlefield, Hizashi believe that this was fate as he thinks that he is use to fight against the Main Branch. However Hiashi told him that Neji and Hinata are fighting as comrades and not as enemies. Hiashi then told Hizashi that fate can be changed as long as you have your comrades at your side. Hiashi then fought his little brother after speaking to each other. Hiashi started off the battle by using taijutsu. When the reanimation jutsu was release, Hizashi soul was returned to the afterlife. When Neji die during the battle with the Ten Tails, Hiashi begged his brother to forgive him for not protecting Neji. 'Hinata and Hanabi's mother' 'Hyuga Hinata' 'Hyuga Hanabi' 'Hyuga Neji' 'Uzumaki Naruto' He and Naruto share a close relationship as Naruto addresses him as Father. While Hiashi addresses him as Son. Hiashi also tells Naruto to keep him update with Himawari's progress of using her Byakugan. 'Uzumaki Boruto' 'Uzumaki Himawari' 'Namikaze Minato' 'Hyuga Ko' 'Hyuga Natsu' 'Hatake Kakashi' 'Uchiha Sasuke' 'Nara Shikaku' 'Uchiha Fugaku' 'Sarutobi Hiruzen' 'Tsunade' 'Tenten' 'Inuzuka Kiba' 'Akamaru' 'Aburame Shino' 'Yuhi Kurenai' 'Yamanaka Ino' 'Akimichi Choji' 'A' 'Uchiha Obito' 'Uchiha Madara' 'Otsutsuki Toneri' 'Toneri's puppets' Knownable Relatives *'Hyuga Elder' (Father) *'Hyuga Hizashi' (Younger Twin Brother/dead) *'Hinata and Hanabi's mother' (Wife) *'Hyuga Hinata' (1st Daughter) *'Hyuga Hanabi' (2nd Daughter) *'Hyuga Neji' (Nephew/dead) *'Uzumaki Naruto' (Son In Law) *'Uzumaki Boruto' (Grandson) *'Uzumaki Himawari' (Granddaughter) Trivia *Hiashi's name means daytime or position of the sun. According to the databook(s): *His birthday is January 8, & his bloodtype is B. *His favorite food is devotion frying (tempura). While his least favorite foods are cheese & egg cuisine. *His favorite phrase is "Steadfast and unswerving"' (確乎不抜). *His hobbies are playing Go and shoga, which is a field of art that combines calligraphy and painting. It is considered a very important skill for a classic literati. *In Finally a clash! Jonin vs. Genin!! Indiscriminate Grand Melee Tournament Meeting!!, Hiashi stands behind his youngest daughter before the start of the event. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Eizo Tsuda *'English' : John DeMita all information on Hyuga Hiashi is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hiashi_Hy%C5%ABga Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 166-022.jpg|Hiashi with his family. Naruto Shippuuden 166-023.jpg|Hiashi training Hinata after his younger brother's death. Naruto Shippuuden 166-058.jpg|Hiashi sees that Hinata's training is a complete waste of his time. Yws0w4v.png|Hiashi tells Neji to continue the match BGqlLMR.png|Hiashi stops Neji from harming Hinata MahlmRS.png|Hiashi activates Neji's seal as punishment K7XN6g0.png|Hiashi after he finished training with Hinata AEHoeN4.png|Hiashi sees his father with Hanabi Vqatjtz.png|Hiashi is told to make his daughters fight each other Gbc5AUi.png|Hiashi tells his daughters to fight each other A0DMUZJ.png|Hiashi is angry that Hinata lost to Hanabi DvqkaLm.png|Hiashi trains Hanabi NkCkHoZ.png|Hiashi sees Hinata in the hospital after she lost to Neji Naruto Shippuuden 192-331.jpg|Hiashi saves Neji. Naruto Shippuuden 192-353.jpg|Hiashi tells Neji that Hinata is his eldest daughter, and to him he {Neji} is a precious memento of his late younger brother. The-allied-shinobi-forces-jutsu.jpg|Hiashi with the ally shinobi force. 10441067 652510641510473 587422352320641589 n.png|Hiashi sees that the Ten Tails attack is heading for the location of HQ. 10403287 652512641510273 846026232363903746 n.png|Hiashi and Neji tells Naruto that he is the key to the success of the Fourth Shinobi War. 10430438 652512684843602 3926809510517528532 n.png|Hiashi with his family while he tells Obito that the Hyuga clan is the mightiest noble family of Konoha. 10390260 652519678176236 346637887748684177 n.png|Hiashi informs everyone on the battlefield that Neji is dead. 10389479 652522501509287 670137436625157850 n.png|Hiashi asks Hizashi to forgive him about Neji's death. When he sacrificed himself in order to protect Hinata, and Naruto from the Ten Tails attack. 539987635819.jpg|Hiashi sees Naruto give everyone kurama's chakra. Toneri Confronts Hiashi.png|Hiashi is confronted by Toneri Hiashi flies from Toneri's puppets.jpg|Hiashi tries to get away Kakashi and other ninjas.jpg|Hiashi hears about Naruto's battle against Toneri Kakashi and his staff witness the moon split.PNG|Hiashi sees the moon being cut in half 128563bbdfa86f8a1446755834.png|Hiashi at Naruto and Hinata's wedding Naruto and Hinata congradulated by Hinata's family.PNG|Hiashi is proud of his son in law and daughter Category:Characters Category:Males